


A Lehnsherr Habit

by nikkimao



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkimao/pseuds/nikkimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna comes home late from her date with Alex. Cue strict parenting by Erik, teenage angst and sweet make-ups. Prompted by my Secret Mutant :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lehnsherr Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> First fan art on the net woop! Very very amateur effort please pardon the painting defects and maybe some grammatical errors. The only excuse I have is clumsiness and bad luck haha!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it! And Merry Christmas ya!


End file.
